According to an existing light-emitting device that includes an LED chip and emits white light, the light-emitting device uses (i) a blue LED chip and (ii) YAG fluorescent materials (see Patent Literature 1) that emit yellow fluorescence when excited by light emitted from the blue LED chip. The light-emitting device emits white light by mixing together blue light emitted by the blue LED chip and yellow light emitted from the YAG fluorescent materials.
According to such a light-emitting device, an LED chip is sealed by, for example, silicone resins in which a fluorescent materials are dispersed.